Trust Me
by micchon
Summary: Where only three Puellae Magi exist, one lonely girl's heart can sustain itself no longer; she must tell. But will the person in question even listen? MamixHomura today.


Mami sipped from her teacup once more. There was so much laid out too: white chocolate cheesecake, various cupcakes, cream profiteroles, cute little biscuits with strawberry flavouring inside, assorted macaroons…Mami had certainly planned ahead for tonight, but would she even take the hint? Mami's heart just fluttered each time she saw her, and while she would accept a one-sided relationship, what Mami truly wanted was a real and serious relationship. She was in love with Homura now; nothing could deny it. She wanted to hold her tight, kiss her, and tell her everything was going to be alright.

It took a long time for Mami to get around losing her own parents. They were the only family she had, and while she chose the path of the Puella Magi a long time ago, something she didn't regret, a small part of her still made her heart shatter...and every now and then, she cries herself to sleep, thinking of that horrible night…her mother and father were far from saved, she was barely holding herself together, until the Kyubey creature came and changed her life forever. Thankfully, she wasn't alone in fighting the Witches. There was Homura and Kyouko; two girls who were her new family now.

But was it the best idea to fall in love with a Puella Magi? Besides this, both she and Kyouko knew that Homura was an extremely depressed and temperamental girl, and would more likely decline Mami's proposals. Sometimes, she worked fiercely and effortlessly alongside Mami and Kyouko against the Witches, but other times, she just completely shut down, only saying that she was fine in that monotonous manner of tone she was known for. But if Mami was one thing, she was certainly persistent.

Mami loved playing the mentor; a person that could be relied upon. Sure enough, she trusted Homura with her own life, likewise with Kyouko, but she wanted Homura to be her girlfriend. A little sister. A kohai even. She could see Homura and just felt more and more…sorry for her. As she was a second-year, she couldn't see her or talk to her much at school, what with Mami and Kyouko being third-years.

Every day at school, she would try and go over to the second-year floor of the school and look for Homura, but she barely had any time with her before the bell rang and Mami had to rush back to her own floor. Sharing food from bento boxes, helping out with her homework, all Mami had was 20 minutes with Homura, at the most, before she had to leave. But Homura's classroom was all familiar with Mami now; they all said to Homura they were mildly jealous of her having someone so pretty and kind looking out for her.

Outside of Mami's apartment, meanwhile, the elevator door opened to reveal Homura in school uniform. She came here straight from school; it was already a clear and warm sunset evening. She cleaned her red spectacles using the bottom of her school blouse and started to make her way towards Mami's apartment. This entire building was enormous; who else really lived in these places? Rich people? Important people? But Mami wasn't that important, was she? Or maybe her family were? No, she never did like to talk about her family. Oh no…Homura cursed herself for talking too much. No one liked people too talked aloud, she believed.

She had made it to the apartment now. She was already talking aloud again. She told herself to shut the hell up. Why on earth was she even here? Was Mami going to tell her off again or something, she thought.

The digital sound of Mami's doorbell went off; she pressed the button aside of her, to unlock the door for Homura. The door opened to reveal Homura sure enough; she let herself in, closing the door behind her. In Mami's metaphorical web, Homura started to get more and more anxious and nervous in these surroundings. She had only been to this apartment a handful of times; each time was to discuss battle plans alongside Kyouko. Homura slowly tip-toed over to where Mami was sitting, with her teapots and cakes and biscuits.

"Hello again, Akemi-san…"

"Tomoe…san…w-w-why have you brought me here?"

"Oh, Akemi-san…please don't worry. I'm not here to scold you or anything."

"Then, why…? I…have homework to catch up on…" Lying didn't help.

"…Come come, have a seat…" Mami patted her hand on the floor. Homura reluctantly put her school bag on the floor and sat down alongside Mami. She was visibly shaking, even Mami could tell. Homura didn't especially feel comfortable next to Mami, who appeared to be as happy and content as anything right now.

"Oh no, are you cold? I can turn the heating up, if you like…"

"No, no…please don't! Don't go out of your way for me!"

"It's alright, Akemi-san. I want to…" And with that, Mami pressed another button beside her, and within moments, the room they were in got much warmer. Anyone else would feel grateful for this kind gesture. Embarrassed, possibly. But Homura simply turned away and looked at the floor, her hands clutched together like a ball. She was started to get upset.

"Akemi…san? Is something wrong?" But she wouldn't respond anymore. Mami didn't even go over to touch her or shake her out of this 'slumber' she was in…she really didn't know what to do.

Mami just felt that her night was totally ruined. She had these grand ideas of Homura seeing the light and, with an embrace, the two girls would kiss and fall in love, like in anime shows. But then Homura got upset for an unexplainable reason. Mami began to think; what on earth would bring Homura to tears like this? But she can't have Homura cry. Not tonight. Not any night; that was the promise she made to herself when she fell in love with her for the first time.

Homura was still crying in a ball on the floor, not even aware of her surroundings right now. Mami just smiled, put her hand on her head and simply said:

"Homura…really…it's alright…" Mami never called her by her first name until now; she knew her manners. She only figured this 'intimacy' might break some ice.

This caused Homura to turn around to face Mami. Homura had forgotten how radiant and joyful Mami really was. At that moment, Homura could have sworn that she saw a smile like that before. She didn't say anything though. She felt as if she was already making too much hassle and bother for her host.

"Oh my goodness! Tomoe-san, I'm so so sorry! I'm being a horrible guest!" Homura said to her. Mami's hand was still on Homura's head.

"It's alright, Homura…" Then suddenly, Homura took it upon herself to launch towards Mami for an embrace; she found comfort in Mami's bosom. While secretly, this was what Mami wanted for a long time, she was still taken aback somewhat. This behaviour was…uncommon, especially for Homura.

Still crying, Homura apologised once more to Mami, attempting to move away from her compatriot. Mami simply hushed her, saying:

"It's alright to cry…I've spent a fair amount of time crying myself."

Homura was somehow feeling much better now, but she decided to stay where she was, nestled by Mami's bosom. It felt a little embarrassing, but she certainly felt warm inside.

"…You don't have to apologise, Homura. It's really okay…I'm here…" Mami immediately reached to hold Homura's hand.

"Oh, Tomoe-san…what's wrong with me? I'm a complete mess. Please help me! Please tell me! What should I do?" This was Homura coming out of her shell now. Was she slowly confiding in Mami? All the golden-haired girl could do was rest her head against Homura's.

"You're just a normal girl, Homura, just like me and just like Kyouko, just like every other Puella Magi in the world, and just like every other girl in the world…" Mami replied.

Homura began to cry again, but she didn't motion her hand to move away the tear. Homura's head found itself back in Mami's bosom.

"Tomoe-san…you usually call me Akemi-san. Why did you call me by my first name?"

"You…don't like it?"

"No, no…it's not that. Actually…could you keep on calling me Homura? I can call you Mami-san, if you like."

"Oh…alright then. But no Mami-san. It's Mami."

A one-sided relationship it was, then…for now. At least Homura felt she could confide in her. She could be a trust-worthy friend. But then, Mami could always try again at romancing Homura. Another day. But right now, Homura was slowly falling asleep in Mami's arms. No one would take her away now.


End file.
